Mini Tank Shen
by lamune.soda
Summary: Lulu's Whimsy spell has gone off course, colliding with the Eye of Twilight. A spell that should've lasted for 5 seconds, turned out to have some side-effects on Shen. From memory lose to a personality that is the polar opposite of the original Kinkou warrior. Fluff and multiple pairings.
1. Shen 1

**A/N: Been having trouble finding the time to update my stories, but I felt like I really needed to write this story as my ninja, Shen, is getting unnecessary hate from everyone. Don't hate.**

* * *

Lulu and Veigar were studying in the archives at the Institute of War, hoping to learn new spells for the sake of their own goals. The yordles quickly find themselves anxious to try out the newly acquired knowledge on each other, starting with Veigar.

"This spell will eradicate all that is TEEMO!" Veigar shouted as he shoots a black matter electro-ball at Lulu who stands guard, but everything goes awry as the Tiny Master of Evil ends up shocking himself, turning into a pile of ash.

"Hey hey, you okay?" Lulu asks, poking the angry debris with her staff. Veigar stands back up dusting himself off and goes on standby for Lulu's attack. Charging up her magic, Lulu unleashes a blinding blast that forces Veigar to lift up his gauntlet to shield himself. The act causes the shining orb to bounce off and fly out the window, leaving the yordles in disbelieve. As the two head for the window, they find the orb disappearing in the distance. Thinking of chasing after it, Lulu and Veigar run towards the door but are lifted up by their hats to come face to face with Ryze. Looking beyond angry, Ryze turn their bodies in the direction of the destruction caused by their fun. A few seconds later, the two yordles didn't hesitate to blame one another.

Following the runaway orb, with the Institute of War and an electrical storm fading from view, it travels near the island of Ionia where a battle was brewing between bitter rivals. The Eye of Twilight stands in the court yard of the new Order of the Shadows. Zed waits on the other side with disciples in the way of Shen's path for balance or revenge.

"As expected of my brother, even without the others, you are worthy of being a survivor of my wraith of years past." Zed compliments him, pointing out the dead bodies sprawled behind Shen.

"How dare you speak of brotherhood, Zed." Shen says, glaring at him, almost forgetting the other ninjas blocking his way.

"Come now Shen, you're not going to tell me you came here to restore balance when you clearly want to cut me down on your own whim. You're alone Shen, you've always have been and always will. But you shall be an orphan no more." Zed preaches as he walks towards the last descendent of the Kinkou.

"Your words speak the true, Zed. I am alone, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you down with me!" Shen yells charging Zed while cutting down those who stood in his way.

"Then let this be our final confrontation, Shen!" Zed yells back, dashing towards the tank.

The fight between rivals rages into something that is only seen between two forces who truly despise each other with every inch of their being. Cutting up the area around them including some disciples who were foolish enough to intervene. The weather even started to change into something fierce. The fight made its way towards a cliff's edge and each ninja bared their fair share of damage. Shen's vorpal blade ricochets off Zed's razor shuriken, leaving Shen with one sword. Being surrounded by Zed's shadows, Zed uses death mark to finish Shen off, but at the last minute, he shadow dashes to his other sword then begins charging at the Master of Shadows. Right before Zed could switch with his shadow, Shen uses vorpal bade again, disrupting his technique. Zed guards with both blades, but Shen's desperate attempt to cut down his greatest foe gave him the strength to cut through the claws of Zed. In slow motion, sparks fly as Shen's sword slices through steel, making it's way towards Zed, but all that effort was for naught as dark spheres blast Shen off the cliff, knocking him unconscious.

Zed was caught off guard seeing his life-long rival gone from his view. Feeling exhausted, Zed falls on his back to catch his breath.

"Get out of my way, you imbeciles!" Syndra yells, knocking shadow disciples to the side and making her way towards Zed.

"Syndra, why are you here?" Zed asks, slowly pulling out Shen's sword from his leg.

"Saving your life! I always knew Ionians were scum, even to stoop as low as attacking others outside the Fields of Justice." Syndra saying in anger, helping Zed with his injury.

"Search for the body, the League must not know of this." Zed orders everyone before retreating to Syndra's island. Zed handed the sword to another shadow member telling him to place it with his trophies. The balance has now shifted indefinitely.

* * *

Shen's fall to Valoran was endless, but so many feelings he blocked out for so many years started to leak out. Hate, regret, despair flooded his mind as his final moments are spent as a failure. Shen's last thoughts were of Akali and Kennen, but before he could meet his end, Shen is hit by the orb of light sent by Lulu then continues to fall into a river. Losing conscience again, Shen drifts down the river ever so slowly into the rising sun.

Feeling a cool breeze from an open window, Shen slowly opens his eyes to find a place unknown to him and not just that, he had no recollection of anything. Confused, Shen catches a glimpse of a small animal on the counter top of a dresser, doing the same movements he was doing. Climbing down from the bed then up on the counter, Shen places a tiny, blue paw on his reflection. "Who are you? Who am I? Are you a friend?" Shen asks his reflection which came out as barks. A door suddenly opened, revealing Akali with a tired look on her face. Closing the door then shuffling towards the bed, Akali falls over on her soft mattress. Curious Shen makes his way towards Akali, while struggling with his small size. Shen then paws at Akali, who turns her head and starts scratching his head.

"You looked pretty beaten up when I found you by the river, but you seem perfectly fine with only three days rest. You're a real tank...a furry one at that."Akali says now rubbing his belly.

"You must be a friend. You smell really good, friend." Shen thinks to himself enjoying the treatment.

"Speaking of which, our tank is missing and still no word from him. Hope he's alright." Akali says under her breath, lifting Shen over her head.

"Akali, we're being summoned!" Kennen shouts from outside.

"Well, gotta go... I'll call you Shin since you look too much like Shen in my perspective." Akali tells newly named Shin, before hugging him some more.

"I am Shin and she is Akali. Akali. Akali. Akali." Shin repeats in his head as he is placed on the floor in front of some food and water. Distracted for a second he notices Akali gone and begins feeling depressed with his only friend gone. Without touching his food, Shin sits quietly at the door, waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Shen's not missing he just got hit by a modified version of Lulu's Whimsy spell, turning him into a wolf cub with blue fur and yellow eyes, not to mention he has the memories of a new born cub.**


	2. Shen 2

Hours go by, but that doesn't stop Shin from waiting patiently at the door for Akali. Finally at the end of the day, all that waiting pays off, as the Fist of Shadow makes her entrance into the cabin. Shin begins pawing at Akali's legs while wagging his tail in delight seeing his friend again. Akali picks him up and starts patting his head, talking about how her day went at the League.

"You didn't touch your food at all, Shin." Akali tells the cub, surprised to see him still full of energy.

Before Akali could take a bath, she decided to eat something hoping to encourage Shin to have some nourishment of his own. As she suspected, when she ate, Shin ate. Eating at a short table, Akali helps herself to some rice and fish while Shin enjoys some chopped-up chicken. Currently going through Akali's mind was what to do with Shin as he is a stray and it may be a hassle raising him. Noticing the wolf cub cleaning out his bowl, Akali decided to test something out.

"~Shin" She calls and immediately Shin runs over waiting for command.

"You sure picked that up fast." She admits as Shin stares at her with his big yellow eyes.

"Let's see what else you can learn in a day." And with that Shin was taught the basics in a matter of minutes from sitting to fetching particular items. Feeling satisfied, Akali finally decided to take a bath in which Shin gladly chased after her. A Japanese styled bathroom with a large bath and wooden flooring, the room was already foggy with the constant flow of hot water going through the house. But before they could get in, the female ninja striped from her green garbs in the laundry room, leaving them in a basket. Confused about this action, Shin kept investigating the laundry bin without noticing Akali already washing herself.

"Where did Akali go? I smell her but she's not here. Akali! Akali!" Shin whines as he continues circling around her clothes.

"Shi~n, come here~." Her voice carries over and Shin runs inside the bathroom, to find a soapy Akali. "Hold still." she says as a stream of warm water pours over the cub. Akali takes precaution making sure to cover his ears so water doesn't get in. Lightly scrubbing his fur and occasionally asking him to "shake" to get his front paws, then finally giving him one more rinse. They both take a dip in the bath to melt away the fatigue, or at least Akali did and as Akali was sitting shoulder deep in the water, Shin was mounted on one of her knees where he would swim between her knees and shoulders. Shin stopped on top of her knees, looking at her as if he was waiting for a command, but instead of orders, Akali pinched some fur on his shoulders, twisting them to make spikes.

"Oh yeah, you look just like Shen...if he were a baby wolf." She says scratching his chin before getting out.

Heading towards the sink after drying off, Akali begins brushing her teeth and feels a furry critter below, still wrapped in a towel, wondering what she was doing. Looking down, she knew it would be a good idea to get Shin used to getting his teeth clean, therefore she took out another toothbrush and commenced brushing his baby teeth on the counter at the same time she did hers. Making him mirror what she did, including rinsing their mouths, Akali found Shin to possibly be the most cooperative pet alive. All fresh and clean, the two finally head to bed where Akali was in nothing but white panties and a short kimono without bothering tying it. Laying on her back with Shin sleeping on the pillow next her head, Akali once again began to worry about Shen's disappearance. Shen was alive, but not even the League could figure out his location. She later falls asleep, knowing that worrying about it won't solve it.

* * *

The following morning, Akali's bed sheets begin to stir. "Stop it, Shen. That tickles." She murmurs and moans in between, but that overwhelming sensation finally broke her out of that fantasy as she bolted up and removed her sheets to find Shin licking the sole of her foot.

"Geez. The amount of gold I would give to make that dream happen" Akali pouts, grabbing Shin and heading to the washroom to freshen up.

Placing the cub on the counter with a toothbrush in her mouth and holding another in Shin's, the two go through the motions and head out for the Institute of War to get a hefty meal. Teleporting there in an instant, with Shin in hand, the two find themselves in front of the main building of the League. Akali places Shin on the ground only to regret it after he ran off towards the building. "Shin! Wait!" Akali cried, chasing after the surprisingly quick wolf cub. They ran up the stairs, through the halls, and eventually into the mess hall. Not many champions were eating, which was a relief for Akali knowing how there was a "no pets allowed" policy and with less people, she could sneak Shin in more easily. Akali spots Shin standing himself up against Kennen's chair as he chows down on some beef ramen. Akali rushing apparently gained notice.

"What's wrong, Akali? You didn't overdue any training did you?" Kennen asked taking a break from his food.

"Oh nothing, just rushed over here is all." Akali says, observing Shin slowly making his way up the bench and into Kennen's blind side.

"Yeah, I kinda did the same with Shen still missing and all. The summoners still can't locate him, but his presence is definitely felt somewhere on Runeterra." Kennen continued.

"At least that's something. Shin will show up eventually." Akali assured.

"Shin? You mean...Woah!" Kennen pointed out Akali's mistake before getting his noodles snatched from his chopsticks. While Shin happily chows down on the noodles on Kennen's lap, Akali begins to explain after getting something to eat plus some extra.

"Well, this is Shin. When we searched for Shen after his disappearance, I stumbled upon him, so I decided to nurse him back to health." Akali says, occasionally feeding Shin a sausage on her lap.

"Feels like you replaced Shen with a dog." Kennen says with a sweatdrop over his head.

"Shin's a wolf, but for the time being he might as well be Shen. Just look at him, Kennen. Blue fur, yellow eyes, his extreme attraction towards us." Akali defends, holding Shin to Kennen's face which resulted in him getting licked.

"A...anyway, you only had him for a few days. What makes you think he likes you especially?" Kennen says, going against having a pet.

"Watch, Kennen." She says placing Shin on the ground.

"This is what he learned in a day." Akali says then gives a series of commands in which Shin follows flawlessly. Even the "hide" command where Shin goes prone on the ground and places his paws over his eyes received praise.

"Fine, Shin knows a few tricks, but any dog...I mean wolf can do that." Kennen shoots back.

"Then I just need to teach him the art of war, right? Make him part of the Kinkou Order" Akali says.

Kennen just gives Akali a confused look and an even more surprised look as she places a knife in Shin's mouth. Turning back to her plate, she tosses a sausage in front of Shin, who instinctively spins, cutting the piece of meat into pieces.

"See~, Shin can do it." She says, taking the knife out of his mouth before facing Kennen.

"Hmph...As long as it doesn't distract you from your training, then it's fine I guess. Even if Shen's not around, he can tell if we were slacking off." Kennen says finishing his meal.

"Don't worry, Kennen. It's as if Shen left Shin here as his replacement to fill the void." Akali added in high spirits then headed out with Shin following close behind. Thus begins Akali and Shin's deep relationship as master and apprentice.


End file.
